Carnivore Birthday
by LucyLucielle
Summary: Ulangtahun Hibari yang sangat Gajhe sekali. Saya juga buat alternate ending bagi yang suka D18 dan 1869 malah yangnya jadi D1869 *plak*


Halo, para readers sekalian~!

Perkenalkan, saya Lucielle yang sedang mencoba masuk ke fandom KHR ini~

Dengan kata lain, ini fanfic KHR saya yang pertama!

Dan fanfic ini khusus untuk Hibari yang berulang tahun tanggal 5 mei~! (kebetulan saya ngetik ini tanggal 2 mei)

Oke~ kita langsung ke disclaimer saja~

Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn adalah milik mangaka nya. Ga tau namanya? Silahkan cari di website manga online~

Let's start~!

* * *

**Carnivore Birthday**

**~4 mei~**

Seorang laki-laki yang kita kenal sebagai pemimpin keluarga Cavallone, Dino Cavallone, sedang berjalan di jalan kota Namimori ga jelas mau ngapain

Tiba-tiba, seorang bayi menyergapnya.

"Hey, Dino" panggil bayi itu

"Ah.. Reborn... ada apa?" tanya Dino

"Kau tahu besok hari apa?" tanya Reborn

"5 mei? Tentu saja!" jawab Dino

"Aku punya rencana" Reborn menaiki (baca: melompat) ke pundak Dino

Reborn membisikan sesuatu ke Dino. Dino hanya membalasnya dengan anggukan kecil.

"Memangnya... dia mau?" tanya Dino

"Untuk itu aku juga punya rencana tambahan..." Reborn tersenyum kecil

"Pergilah ke rumah Tsuna. Rencananya akan dirundingkan disana" lanjut Reborn sambil melompat dari pundak Dino

"Kau duluan saja. Aku mau memberitahu yang lain" Reborn berjalan pergi meninggal Dino

Dino pun berjalan ke rumah Tsuna untuk merundingkan sebuah rencana.

* * *

**~5 mei~**

Pagi yang cerah itu, ketua disciplinary committee, Hibari Kyouya, sedang berjalan di koridor di depan kelasnnya. Ia berjalan menuju tempat kesayangannya, Reception Room. Sementara itu, mari kita lihat Sang Jyuudaime, dan teman-temannya, yang (tumben-tumbennya) udah ada di sekolah pagi-pagi, dan sedang menunggu seseorang di dekat reception room

* * *

"Yamamoto.. kau yakin ini berhasil?" tanya Tsuna, sang Jyuudaime

"Kita tidak akan tahu kalau belum mencobanya!" jawab Yamamoto dengan ceria seperti biasanya

"Awas kau, kalau rencana kita tidak berhasil, yakyuu baka!" kata Gokudera kasar

"Tenanglah Gokudera-kun..." Tsuna mencoba menenangkan Gokudera

"Pokoknya, dia harus suka to the extreme!!!" kata Ryohei dengan semangat, dan juga dengan tambahan extreme seperti biasa

"Ah! Itu Hibari-san! Sembunyi!" Tsuna, Gokudera, Ryohei, dan Yamamoto langsung bersembunyi

Hibari berhenti di depan Reception Room sesaat dan memperhatikan tempat Tsuna, Gokudera, Ryohei, dan Yamamoto

"_Hiii!!!! Kenapa Hibari-san berhenti??!!" _pikir Tsuna panik

"_Ahaha.. Bisa gawat kalau kita ketahuan..."_ pikir Yamamoto

"_Ghh... jangan sampai dia sadar!" _Pikiran Gokudera hampir sama dengan dua temannya

"_Dia ga boleh tau kalau kita ada disini to the extreme!!"_ pikir Ryohei masih dengan tambahan to the extreme

"......" Hibari diam saja. Dan setelah beberapa detik memperhatikan tempat Tsuna dan kawan-kawan bersembunyi, akhirnya, Hibari lebih memilih untuk tidur di tempat kesayangannya, dari pada memperhatikan tembok ga jelas

Hibari membuka pintu reception room

20 detik pertama, Hibari masih diam plus agak merinding

detik ke 25, Hibari ngeluarin dark aura

detik ke 30, dia ngeluarin tonfa

detik ke 31, dia ngancurin tembok ga jelas yang tadi dia liatin, a.k.a. tempat sembunyi nya Tsuna, Gokudera, Yamamoto, dan Ryohei

"Hiiiii!!!!!! Hi-hibari-san!!!!!!!!!!!!" teriak Tsuna ketakutan

"Apa yang kau di Reception Room?" tanya Hibari masih dengan dark aura

"Kami kan hanya memberikan dekorasi agar terlihat lebih bagus to the extreme!" jawab Ryohei

"Ahaha... kau tidak menyukainya, ya?" tanya Yamamoto

"Kau pikir?" Hibari menatap tajam 4 pelaku pendekorasian Reception Room

"Kami pikir kau akan senang to the extreme!" jawab Ryohei

"Mendekorasi dan memasuki Reception Room tanpa izin.... Kami korosu...." Hibari menyiapkan pose menyerangnya

"Kuso!!!! Ayo lari!!!" teriak Gokudera. 4 pelaku itu pun berlari sekencang-kencangnya. Menghindar dari Hibari

"Hmph..." Hibari mulai mengejar mereka berempat. Sementara itu, mari kita lihat Reception Room yang di dekorasi oleh 4 orang ajaib itu.

Di mejanya, bisa kita lihat Kue, yang lebih terlihat seperti lumpur yang didekorasi se tidak menarik mungkin. Dekorasi dengan bunga yang sudah agak layu, dan dengan tulisan extreme di seluruh sudut ruangan. Oh, ya.. di sebelah kue nya ada sebuah boneka burung kecil warna kuning, yang sempat dikira Hibird oleh Hibari. Itu sebabnya tadi Hibari pake diam selama 20 detik pertama. Hmm.. Oh, ya, Boneka nya juga kena sirup rasa cocopandan yang keliatan kayak darah. Terus, di pojok ruangan juga ada Tumpukan sampah hasil limbah dekorasi yang belom dibuang. Dan tentu saja Hibari tidak menyukainya.

* * *

Mari kita lihat nasib 4 orang tadi. 4 orang itu sudah sekarat. Tapi, mereka masih bisa bertahan.

"Dasar herbivore..." Hibari berlari ke arah 4 orang itu

Anak-anak yang lain hanya melihat dari kejauhan. Takut ikut di kami korosu Hibari. Tinggal beberapa senti lagi, tonfa Hibari akan mendarat di muka Gokudera, tapi untungnya, bel sekolah berbunyi.

"Kalian beruntung..." Hibari yang taat peraturan itu berhenti menyerang

"Cepat lah masuk ke kelas kalian.." Hibari berbalik dan berjalan pergi

"Bukannya dia biasanya ga di kelas kalau pelajaran" tanya Gokudera setengah berbisik

Hibari berbalik dan menatap tajam Gokudera

"_*gulp* D-dia dengar?!"_ pikir Gokudera

"....." Hibari berbalik lagi dan berjalan memasuki gedung sekolah

4 korban itu pun di bawa ke UKS untuk mendapatkan perawatan...

* * *

Sang ketua disciplinary committee menyuruh kusakabe dan bawahan lainnya untuk mebersihkan reception room. Dan memutuskan untuk pergi ke atap sekolah. Sebelum mencapai atap sekolah, dia mengingat sesuatu...

"_Sebentar... kalau Hibird yang itu Boneka... Hibird yang asli dimana?" _pikir Hibari. Langkahnya terhenti

"_Ah... Nanti dia juga datang dengan sendirinya dan secara tiba-tiba"_ pikir Hibari lagi.

"Hm??" Hibari mempertajam pendengarannya.

"Seperti ada suara burung..." kata Hibari pelan sambil berjalan menuju atap sekolah. Saat ia membuka pintunya, yang ia lihat bukan lah atap sekolah, tetapi ruangan kosong berwarna hitam.

"_Apa-apaan ini?! Bukannya seharusnya aku ada di atap sekolah?!" _pikir Hibari kaget

"_Tadi aku memang tidak memperhatikan atap sekolah sih..."_ lanjutnya

Tiba-tiba lampu menyala. Hibari bisa melihat Burung yang sejenis dengan Hibird dengan kostum bermacam-macam tersebar di seluruh ruangan tenda aneh itu

"_WHAT THE---??!!!" _ Hibari kaget

"Selamat datang di panggung ini, Hibari-nii!" sambut seorang anak kecil yang memakai baju seragam Namimori chuu. Disamping anak laki-laki berambut coklat itu, ada 3 perempuan yang memakai baju seragam Namimori chuu juga. Yang pertama berambut merah muda, yang kedua berambut hitam, dan yang terakhir berambut coklat.

"Selamat datang di acara haru haru Dangerous Cosplay~!" sambut anak perempuan berambut hitam yang tak lain adalah Haru.

Hibari speechless

"Kami akan memperlihatkan hasil cosplay yang telah kami buat selama semalam yang telah di pakai oleh....." kata anak berambut coklat a.k.a. Kyoko

"Semua burung disini yang kalau buat bahan poison cooking kayaknya bagus..." kata Bianchi, perempuan berambut merah muda

Hibari masih speechless...

"Pertama~!" Haru mengeluarkan sebuah baju dari tas kecilnya

"Sailor fuku!!" Haru mengangkat seekor Burung kecil yang telah memakai sailor fuku

Hibari speechless

"Kedua... Baju butler!!!" Fuuta mengangkat seekor burung kecil

Hibari udah ga tahan mau berserk

"Ketiga baju mai---" belum selesai Kyoko berbicara, Hibari ngangkat meja terdekat (kok jadi kayak shizuo di Durarara... *sweatdrop*) dan melemparnya ke arah 4 orang pembawa acara gajhe ini.

"Awas!" Bianchi mendorong Kyoko, Haru dan juga Fuuta. Sebagai gantinya, meja itu malah menimpa sekelompok burung kuning kecil tak berdaya itu

(a/n: author ga tau suaranya burung mejret er... ketimpa meja... Jadi, mohon bayangkan sendiri)

Mereka semua terdiam

"Hahi! Burung-burungnya!" teriak Haru

Darah mulai mengalir dari bawah meja itu. Ada sekitar 10 burung yang tertimpa meja.

"Memasuki sekolah tanpa izin, dan membawa binatang ke sekolah... Kami korosu..." Hibari berlari ke arah pembawa-pembawa acara itu. Tidak memperdulikan burung-burung kecil di lantai, yang sekali-sekali mejret ng... terinjak Hibari (pikirkan suara burung yang keinjek)

"Kalian mundur dulu..." perintah Bianchi

"Hahi? Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Haru

"Aku akan melawan anak ini!" Bianchi mengeluarkan poison cooking dan melemparkannya ke arah Hibari. Dan tentu saja Hibari bisa menghindar. Dan Hibari berhasil menyerang perut Bianchi dengan tonfanya.

"Ukh..." rintih Bianchi

"B-Bianchi-nee!!!" teriak Fuuta

"Jangan Fuuta! Terlalu berbahaya!" kata Kyoko

"Dasar lemah.." ejek Hibari

"Kalau demi cinta... Aku akan melakukan apa saja!" teriak Bianchi

"Hah??" Hibari agak bingung. Tiba-tiba dia merasakan ada hal aneh pada kedua tonfa nya

"!!" Hibari kaget saat tau kalau tonfanya telah berubah menjadi poison cooking

"Salah satu keahlian Bianchi, mengubah benda yang ia pegang menjadi poison cooking.." kata seseorang dari arah pintu

"Ah! Apa aku membangunkanmu, Reborn??" tanya Bianchi

"Tidak kok" jawab Reborn singkat

"Ciaossu, Hibari" Lanjut Reborn

"Akanboka... Sedang apa kau disini?" tanya Hibari yang tentu saja sudah membuang tonfanya (baca: di lempar ke arah Haru, Kyoko dan Fuuta) yang sudah berubah menjadi poison cooking itu.

"Hanya melihat seperti apa hadiah yang di berikan kepada mu" jawab Reborn

"Hadiah?" tanya Hibari

"Iya! Hari ini Hibari-nii ulang tahun, kan?" tanya Fuuta

"Kata Reborn kita harus memberikan hadiah. Kalau enggak...." Haru tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya

"Apa?" Hibari menatap tajam Haru

"Habisnya, di ranking ku, benda yang di sukai Hibari-nii yang pertama adalah tonfa. Kami tidak bisa membeli tonfa baru untuk Hibari-nii. Yang ke dua adalah Hibird. Karena Haru-nee punya kenalan yang punya toko peliharaan, jadi kita putuskan untuk memberikan burung-burung yang mirip Burung kecil milik Hibari-nii" jelas Fuuta

"Ah! Iya! Waktu itu kita jadi pulang malam karena hujan, kan?" tanya Haru

" Yup~" jawab Kyoko singkat

"Ah? Hujan? Berarti rankingnya salah, dong!" kata Fuuta

"Ranking nya ku ulang, ya!" lanjut Fuuta

"Tidak perlu. Bagaimana kalau ganti ranking nya jadi.... Orang yang menyukai Hibari!!" usul Haru

"Hah?! Aku tidak membutuh kan hal seperti itu" Hibari mau melangkah pergi

Tiba-tiba ada seekor burung kecil terbang masuk ke dalam tenda sambil menyanyikan lagu Namimori. Diikuti si anak sapi er.. maksud saya, anak kecil yang sempat dikira broccoli monster, Lambo.

"Mwahaha!!! Lambo-san akan mendapatkan burung kecil itu!!" teriak Lambo sambil mengejar Hibird. Mau dimakan mungkin? *di tendang Hibari*

"Lambo! Tunggu!" seseorang masuk lagi ke dalam tenda. Anak yang tak lain adalah I-pin. I-pin berhenti sejenak. Melihat kekacauan di tenda itu

I-pin mematung melihat Hibari. Conutdown pun dimulai....

"Ada apa? I-pin?" tanya Kyoko

"Ah... ini tidak baik.." kata Reborn pelan

"Aku benci keramaian..." Hibari berjalan pergi

Countdown di dahi I-pin sudah tinggal 4.

"Bianchi, tolong lempar I-pin keluar" kata Reborn

"Baiklah.." Bianchi mengambil I-pin dan melemparnya keluar....

* * *

***sementara itu, Tsuna dkk. Yang masih ada di UKS***

"Jyuudaime! Maafkan kesalahan si lawn head yang tidak membuang sampah, menuliskan tulisan extreme, dan menumpahkan sirup di atas boneka Hibird itu!" kata Gokudera (ga sambil dogeza, soalnya mereka lagi tiduran)

"Sudahlah.. Gokudera-kun.." kata Tsuna menenangkan

"Berarti nanti kita bakal di bantai Hibari lagi, dong.." kata Yamamoto sambil tertawa kecil

"A-ah... soal i---" belum Tsuna menyelesaikan kata-katanya, tiba-tiba, ada suara ledakan dari luar.

"Memangnya ada acara apa? Kok pakai kembang api segala?" tanya Ryohei

"Tidak tahu.. Jangan-jangan..." Perasaan Tsuna udah ga enak

"Hei, kalian! Istirahat lah yang tenang! Aku sudah mengorbankan waktu ku untuk merawat luka kalian!" kata Dr. Shamal yang tumben-tumbennya lagi mau ngobatin pasien laki-laki

* * *

***kembali ke atap sekolah***

"J-jadi.... bagaimana ini???" tanya Haru

"Tentu saja kau harus membersihkannya" kata Reborn

"Tapi, nanti aku bisa telat! Walaupu aku masuk siang..." kata Haru

"Ini salah kalian" kata Reborn lagi

"Kalau Haru mau pulang, silahkan saja. Biar aku, Bianchi dan Fuuta yang membersihkan" kata Kyoko

"Oh.. Okay!!! Sampai jumpa, Kyoko, Bianchi, Fuuta!!!" Haru berlari pergi

"Ayo kita bersihkan!" kata Kyoko dengan semangat

"Ayo~!" Fuuta mulai membersihkan

* * *

Hibari sedang tidur di reception room yang sudah di bersihkan anggota disciplinary committee. Tidak terasa, waktu sudah menunjukan waktu pulang. Hibari bangkit dari tempat tidurnya a.k.a. sofa reception room

"*yawn* Hm?" Hibari memperhatikan sebuah kertas di atas meja.

"_Kalau kau membaca tulisan ini, tolong pergi ke Gym" _begitulah isi tulisan itu. Hebatnya, orang yang menaruh surat itu tidak membangunkan Hibari yang akan bangun walau hanya mendengar suara daun jatuh

"Gym..." kata Hibari pelan. Hibari pun melangkah pergi dari reception room dan berjalan menuju Gym

* * *

Hibari sudah berdiri di depan pintu Gym. Dengan cepat dan pasti, Hibari menendang pintu Gym. Dan untungnya pintu Gym nya ga patah.

Hibari mematung ngeliat apa yang ada di dalam Gym. Pot-pot bunga yang di tanami bunga sakura.

"Kufufu... akhirnya kau datang.." Mukuro muncul dari balik(?) kumpulan pot tersebut.

"Maaf, aku sedang tidak mood untuk bertarung" Hibari yang sudah kehilangan tonfa kesayangannya itu berbalik pergi

"Tunggu dulu, kyoya!" seseorang memanggilnya. Hibari menoleh ke sumber suara yang ternyata adalah Dino

"Apa lagi?" tanya Hibari

"Mukuro, sebaiknya singkirkan dulu ilusi mu itu" kata Dino

"Oya, oya... Ini bukan ilusi kok. Ini bunga sakura asli" kata Mukuro sambil tersenyum. Dino Cuma bisa sweatdrop

"Kyoya, aku punya hadiah untuk mu" Dino memberika Hibari sebuah bungkusan

"Apalagi ini?" tanya Hibari

"Buka saja" jawab Dino singkat

"Kufufu... apa kau suka?" tanya Mukuro yang sudah ada di samping Hibari sambil menaruh lengannya di pundak Hibari

"Kami yang mencarikannya untuk mu" Dino tersenyum

Hibari terdiam. Ia melihat benda yang selama beberapa jam terakhir ini tidak menemaninya, sepasang tonfa.

"Tadi aku di beri tahu Reborn bahwa Bianchi telah mengubah tonfa mu menjadi poison cooking. Jadi, aku berkeliling Namimori untuk mencarikan tonfa baru untuk mu" Dino tersenyum

"Di tengah jalan, Chrome bertemu dengannya. Chrome yang juga di suruh nyari hadiah buatmu mau membantu Dino" tambah Mukuro

"Aku berterima kasih atas hadiah yang kalian berikan" kata Hibarisambil menyingkirkan lengan Mukuro dari bahunya

"Ciaossu!" Reborn masuk kedalam Gym

"Reborn… Apakah penilaian akan dimulai?" tanya Dino

"Penalaian apa?" tanya Hibari

"Sebenarnya, dalam rangka acara ulang tahun mu, kami mengadakan acara ulang tahun ala vongola. Tapi karena kau tidak suka keramaian, jadi, kami mengadakannya secara diam-diam" kata Dino menjelaskan

"Oh… jadi dari tadi…." Kata Hibari pelan

"Kufufu… Sekarang, cepat nilai hadiah kau terima!" kata Mukuro

"Hadiah pertama, dari si herbivore, aku beri 5" kata Hibari kemudian, muncul gambar Tsuna, Yamamoto, Gokudera, dan Ryohei di papan nomor yang entah sejak kapan muncul.

"_Gak tanggung-tanggung…." _Pikir Dino sambil sweatdrop

"Hadiah kedua, aku beri nilai 5" lanjut Hibari. Muncul gambar Bianchi, Kyoko, Haru, dan Fuuta di papan nomor tadi

"Untuk hadiah terakhir…." Hibari terdiam sejenak

"Ada apa?" tanya Dino

"Kufufu… Mungkin dia sulit menentukan nilai hadiah dari kita" kata Mukuro sambil tersenyum

"_Aku lebih menganggap hadiah ini dari Dino…" _pikir Hibari

"Oke.. Karena Hadiah Dino kalian merupakan tonfa serupa yang ku punya yang sudah jadi makanan ga edible itu, aku beri poin 70. Walaupun sebenarnya aku masih bisa membunuh orang dengan tangan kosong" kata Hibari

"Kalau begitu, kalian berdua berhak mendapatkan hadiah dari Hibari" kata Reborn

"Eh, berarti yang lainnya di…." Dino tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya

"Mereka akan di kami korosu Hibari. Hibari, silahkan putuskan dulu hadiah apa yang mau di berikan kepada mereka berdua. Sebelum kau menghajar orang-orang yang mendapat poin 5" kata Reborn

"Hadiah yang akan ku berikan adalah satu atau dua pukulan atau bahkan lebih untuk mereka" kata Hibari

"Aku pergi dulu, aku ingin bersenang-senang" Hibari berjalan pergi

Besok pagi, di headline news, di temukan 5 orang sekarat di pinggir taman yang semuanya adalah laki-laki

**~The end~

* * *

**

Yak~! Akhirnya selesai!!!!

Saya sangat senang!!!

Saya tahu, ending nya agak ga jelas. Tapi saya menyiapkan alternate ending untuk yang menyukai D18 dan 6918~ walaupun cuma Shounen-ai don't like don't read~ Tapi, karena ini pertama kalinya saya nulis fanfic yang ada shounen-ai, mungkin agak jelek… Review please~

* * *

**Alternate ending**

"Kalau begitu, kalian berdua berhak mendapatkan hadiah dari Hibari" kata Reborn

"Eh, berarti yang lainnya di…." Dino tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya

"Mereka akan di kami korosu Hibari. Hibari, silahkan putuskan dulu hadiah apa yang mau di berikan kepada mereka berdua. Sebelum kau menghajar orang-orang yang mendapat poin 5" kata Reborn

"Hadiah yang akan ku berikan adalah…." Hibari mendekati Dino dan mencium pipinya dengan lembut.

"Dan.. hey, kepala nanas---" Belum selesai Hibari berbicara, Dino memeluk tubuhnya

"Kyoya-san, bagaimana kalau kita berjalan-jalan sebentar?" Dino tersenyum pada Hibari

"Tapi—" Hibari tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya karena Mukuro mencium pipi Hibari

"Kalau memang orang itu tidak mengizinkan, aku saja yang duluan.." Mukuro tersenyum. Dino mentap tajam Mukuro seakan-akan mengatakan ini-uke-ku-jangan-coba-coba-dekati-dia. Tapi, Mukuro diam saja

"Besok, akan kubawakan hadiah yang sesungguhnya. Aku akan menemuimu di reception room.." Mukuro tersenyum dan berlari pergi

"Besok… jangan pergi kemana-mana, ya…" Dino tersenyum sambil mencium kuping Hibari

Ia melepaskan pelukannya dan melangkah pergi

"Sampai jumpa, Kyoya.." Dino meninggalkan Hibari yang mematung di Gym dengan wajah memerah karena kelakuan 2 seme temannya.

**~the end~ **


End file.
